


After the Storm

by lithium223



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Gen, ko'va (my oc)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: The College has been saved and Ko'va has no memory of it.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Cool Hands Warm Sands, Whumptober 2020





	After the Storm

Ko’va woke in a strange bed yet was surrounded by familiar scents. She sat up to look around. She quickly realized that she was in the Arch-Mage’s quarters.

“Ah, you’re finally awake!”

“Lucien,” Ko’va greeted, relaxing at the sight of her friend. “What happened? Where are the others? Why are we in the Arch-Mage’s quarters? And why are the lights so dim?”

“Well,” Lucien replied amused and happy with Ko’va’s quick questions. “Do you want to good news or bad news first.?”

“Bad.”

“Mirabelle didn’t make it. And the College has gone through some structural damage. But Tolfdir is sure it’s nothing that can’t be fixed. Now the good: We won! We beat Ancano and the College is saved. As for the others, Dreamer is finally sleeping, which is good cause I think that Word we found in Labrynthian is not settling well with her. Bikhai is supposed to be cleaning up and fetching you some food and medicine. I swear, I almost had to chase those two off with a broom. I had to promise to wait here with you before they would get any kind of rest.”

Ko’va chuckled lightly at that quip.

“As for where’s everyone else, I’m pretty sure Nanak is in the library,” Lucien continued, counting on his fingers. “I think Serana is in your old quarters, I’m not really sure. I haven’t seen Ma’kara or Kharjo for a few hours. And…we haven’t heard anything from Lashur, Inigo, or S’ariq, so I assume they’re still looking for Ornel.”

Lucien paused for a breath and to collect himself.

“Oh, and these are your quarters now. You’re apparently the new Arch-Mage.”

Ko’va’s jaw dropped and her ears jerked up.

“What?!”

The sound of a door opening and closing drew their attention. Lucien walked away to see who it was. Ko’va stayed in bed and scratched her head. By the twin moons, how much had she missed?

A moment later, Lucien and an unarmored Bikhai came around the corner carrying, food, drink, and healing potions.

“Thank the moons, you’re awake,” Bikhai said, relieved to see Ko’va awake and alert. He quickly set his delivery on the stand next to the bed. Then he leaned over and pulled Ko’va into a hug. “This one was worried.”

Ko’va happily returned the embrace. She was about to snuggle in when she heard Lucien clear his throat.

Both khajiit looked over to their friend.

“It’s getting kind of late,” Lucien said with a smile and a playful glint in his eye. “I’m going to head off to bed now since Bikhai is here. Night.”

With that Lucien left.

“Damn it, he didn’t finish telling me what happened,” Ko’va lamented, a small pout forming on her face.

“How much do you remember,” Bikhai asked.

“The last thing I remember is standing outside of Labrynthian.”

Bikhai winced. His ears drooped and his tail lashed.

“That’s probably due to the concussion,” he sighed. “Bikhai knew you were injured. But…he didn’t say anything. Or try to stop you.”

“That’s not your fault.” Ko’va reached out and grabbed his hand. She rubbed her thumb along his knuckles to reassure him. “You’re not the one who hurt me. And we both know you wouldn’t have been able to stop me from helping.”

Ko’va gently pulled on Bikhai as she moved to make room for him.

“Will you stay with me? And tell me what happened,” Ko’va asked.

Bikhai felt himself soften as he looked into Ko’va’s honey eyes. He was always amazed by the kindness and affection he found in her gaze. These sands were truly warmer ever since he started traveling with her. And he couldn’t find it in himself to say no.

“Alright.”

Bikhai removed his boots and then he joined Ko’va in the bed. It took a moment for them to settle, with both sitting up and leaning on the headboard.

Bikhai then reached towards the table and grabbed the mug of tea and the bread he brought for her. He passed them to Ko’va and waited for her to start nibbling before speaking.

“Where should this one start?”

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 26: concussion


End file.
